


We’re All Nerds Here

by Aer



Series: RobRae Week 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comic-Con, Day 6, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Robrae week 2018, idk what this is honestly, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: Beast Boyreallywants to go to Comic Con. Too bad Robin’s being a spoilsport. Time to turn to- Raven?





	We’re All Nerds Here

**Author's Note:**

> *Walks in two days late and doesn’t even have Starbucks* oops? Hope you enjoy!

Beast Boy was twitchy. 

Raven paused, and corrected herself. He was always twitchy, but he was even twitchier than normal right now, pacing around the common room muttering to himself. She debated if she should even ask... Before the decision was taken from her hands. Beast Boy had spotted her. 

“Raven!” He practically lunged for her, stopping just short of grabbing her when she glared. “Raven, you’ve got to talk to Robin! This is an amazing opportunity, and he’s going to turn it down!” He shouted in her face. Raven took a step back as spit flew. 

“What?” She deadpanned. She hadn’t heard anything from anyone about an opportunity, much less one Robin, probably one of the more opportunistic Titans, had turned down. Beast Boy raked his hands through his hair. 

“We’ve been invited to hold a Q&A panel at none other than _San Diego Comic Con_. Only one of the, you know, _biggest cons around._ They want _us_ to talk about the reality of being superheroes! This is amazing!” He shouted. “Robin listens to you, maybe you could convince him this is a good idea.” Beast Boy looked up at her pleadingly. Raven took another step back. 

“ _I’m_ not convinced this is a good idea.” She objected. A convention? Having to go up on stage and answer questions from strangers? Raven hid a shudder. It sounded awful, and she said as much. Beast Boy’s eyes somehow managed to widen further. 

“Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?” He begged. Raven grimaced. 

“Why do you want to go, anyway?” She asked. 

“It’s _Comic Con_! Do you know how hard it is to get into Comic Con? It’s mostly for shows and comics and stuff, but since superheroes are becoming such a big thing they’re trying to include us more. It’s amazing, we’ll get to see so much! And it’s free publicity!” Beast Boy rattled off, rapid fire. “We’ll get passes to the whole Con just for speaking for an hour to a bunch of fans! It’s basically a vacation!” Hed clearly out a lot of thought into this. Raven considered. Four days of almost complete vacation in San Diego did sound nice. 

“It’s not just me or Robin you have to convince, though.” She pointed out. “Cyborg and Starfire would also be required to go and answer questions.” Beast Boy grinned. 

“Dude, They were so excited that Starfire nearly blew a hole in the wall. They love this kind of thing!” This was true, Raven had to concede. She considered for a moment longer, before nodding. 

“I’ll ask Robin. But if he says no, that’s final.” Beast Boy whooped. 

“Yes! I knew going to Team Mom was a good idea!” Raven, about to leave the room, froze. 

“ _What._ ” Her voice could have frozen magma. Beast Boy paled so fast that instead of being green, he looked grey. 

“Uhhh, you know, like you and Robin are the more mature responsible ones, so he’s the team dad and you’re the team mom?” He offered, practically squeaking as he tried to cover for the slip. Raven felt her powers twist and flare, a crack spidering across the window. Beast Boy took one look at that and _really_ squeaked, as he shifted into a mouse and fled into the wall. Idly, Raven contemplated forcing him back out, but that would cause major damage to that wall, which would be a nightmare to fix. Instead, she just glared at the spot where he’d vanished. 

“I’ll be waiting.” She growled, before turning to stalk out. She needed to find Robin.

* * *

Robin was trying to finish some paperwork when Raven, power seething in a black cloud around her, stormed into his office. He looked up, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“Beast Boy.” The half demon spat out. Robin blinked. He hadn’t heard any explosions, so no one had tried to go into Raven’s room or mess with her. Plus, she usually handled any issues between her and another team member herself. Raven was independent like that. 

“What did he do?” Robin asked, feeling morbidly curious. 

Raven glowered at him. “Did you know his nicknames for us are team _mom and dad_?”

Robin stared. “What?” He wasn’t sure if he was offended or amused by the comparison. Feeding off his emotional equanimity, Raven blew out a breath as the metaphysical storm around her calmed. 

“He says it’s because we’re the responsible ones.” She sighed. 

Robin tilted his head. “Well, kinda hard to argue with that. We are.” He pointed out. 

“I know!” Raven groaned. “But we’re teenagers! I don’t want to be mother to three other teens!” 

Robin felt his lips twitching. “You were upset because Beast Boy called you mom?”

Raven’s cheeks pinked. 

“He was being annoying.” She muttered. “I reacted.”

Robin snorted. “Am I going to have to peel Beast Boy out of the ceiling?” Raven went from pink to red. 

“He’s hiding in the wall.” She admitted. Robin outright laughed at that. Raven glared at him, but it was halfhearted. Robin shook his head. 

“So, did you come in just to tell me about that?” Raven shook her head as well, walking over to lean against his shoulder. 

“Actually, Beast Boy wanted me to talk to you. Something about Comic Con?” 

Robin huffed a chuckle. “He couldn’t convince ‘dad’, so he went running to ‘mom’, huh?” Raven smacked the back of his head lightly. 

“Keep that up and I’ll be single parenting.” She warned playfully. Robin smirked. 

“Don’t tell him this, but I’m the one that arranged the panel. I just wanted to talk to everyone first before okaying it. I’m actually not sure how he found out.” He admitted. 

Raven snorted. “I thought it was strange that you vetoed it. You’re usually ok with public appearances, as long as we’re disguised or in uniform.” She observed. 

Robin shrugged. “Good publicity is important. Plus, it was supposed to be a fun surprise for the whole crew. Comic Con is kind of a big deal.” 

Raven nodded. “Cyborg and Starfire are on board. Beast Boy talked to them too.” 

Robin hummed. “I figured they would be. Comic Con is going to be like Candyland for Star, and Cyborg’s always up for this kind of thing.” He tilted his head towards Raven. “And I’m the one who set it up, so I guess that just leaves you. What do you say?” 

Raven stared down at him, stone faced, until Robin was starting to twitch. Then, she smirked. “Fine. Just no couple costumes.” She warned. 

“Great.” Robin laced their fingers together. “You’ll have fun, I promise.”

* * *

“When I said no couples costumes, I didn’t mean that to be permission for whole group costumes.” Raven deadpanned, glaring at the rest of the Titans. And the costume Robin was holding out to her with a slightly sheepish smirk. The panel had been fine, easier than expected, honestly, but it also meant that going in casual dress or uniforms was out of the question. They were too recognizable. Raven recognized this. 

What Raven did not recognize was why they were going as the _Justice League._ Or why she had to be Wonder Woman. She could glamor her face and skin easily enough, but why? 

“You’re superheroes. That want to go to a con dressed up as _other_ superheroes. And this doesn’t feel weird at all to you?” 

Robin, who was dressed as _Batman_ , didn’t even have the nerve to look embarrassed. “Beast Boy came up with the idea, and I thought it was funny.” He admitted. She glared at him, before turning her gaze to the others. 

“Beast Boy as Martian Manhunter makes sense. Starfire- I wasn’t expecting Superman, but ok. Alien solidarity is more important than gender, Fine. But can someone please explain to me why Cyborg is hologrammed to look like the _Flash_?” She asked dryly. Cyborg just grinned at her. 

“Because no one would ever expect it!” He boomed, giving her a thumbs up. Raven blinked. 

“That. Works. I guess.” They were all looking at her pleadingly, and with a sigh, Raven resigned herself to the madness. “Give it here.” She snatched the Wonder Woman outfit and headed to her room to change. 

The things she did for her family, really.


End file.
